When Death Do Us Apart
by Azure Azalea
Summary: Finally, the last one! Karma itu ada. Percayalah. Bahkan dewa kematianpun tidak mampu menghindarinya...... Light X Misa :D
1. Chapter 1

hmmmm...

aq lebih tertarik dg spekulasi apa yg bakalan terjadi ketimbang apa yang gak mungkin terjadi. Karena aq ga sanggup ngutak-atik cerita aslinya...

hope you enjoy...:D

"Tunggu kejutan lainnya setelah mati.."

Kata-kata Ryukk terus terngiang di kepala Light. Sudah lama dia tidak memikirkannya, tetapi kalimat itu sekarang tiba-tiba memenuhi kepalanya saat rasa sakit mencabik-cabik tubuhnya. Darahnya mengalir dari setiap bagian tubuhnya yang tertembus peluru, perlahan menggenangi tempatnya tertelungkup.

"…_Misa…"_

masih, satu-satunya orang yang diharapkan Light datang untuknya. Pandangannya mulai kabur, dia tidak sanggup mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Walau begitu, seringai Ryukk tetap terlihat hingga Light menutup matanya dan terjatuh dalam kegelapan.

XXX

"Yagami Light"

Light mendengar namanya disebut sebuah suara yang menggema di telinganya. Dia terbangun dan merasakan tekanan di tubuhnya, dia mencoba mengangkat tangannya tetapi tidak bisa melihatnya karena kegelapan yang menyelimutinya. Light mencoba melihat dalam kegelapan asal suara itu, tetapi semakin dia mencoba mencari pemilik suara itu, tubuhnya terasa semakin tertekan.

"Yagami Light. Kau siap?"

sekejap rasa dingin dan ketakutan menghinggapi Light. Bayangan orang-orang berjatuhan menghadapi kematian berkelebat di kepalanya. Tiba-tiba rasa tertekan di tempat gelap itu membuat Light semakin ketakutan.

"Inilah hukuman setelah kematian bagi manusia yang menggunakan Death Note. Kau akan merasakan semua ketakutan dan kesakitan manusia yang kau bunuh 60 kali lipat. Lalu kita lihat sampai mana kau bisa menghadapinya."

Seiring dengan menghilangnya suara itu, tekanan yang dirasakan Light perlahan menghilang dan perlahan dia keluar dari kegelapan itu.

Wajah anak kecil yang ketakutan menahan tangis muncul di hadapan Light.

"DIAAM!!"

Light menggertak gadis kecil yang terisak di dekat anak kecil itu, dia melayangkan tangannya yang memegang pistol ke arah gadis kecil itu, membuat seorang wanita terpekik dan memeluk gadis kecil itu, berusaha menenangkannya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan tekanan di jantungnya. Dengan cepat dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa seakan-akan dadanya dihujani ribuan pisau yang menusuk dan merobek dadanya. Rasa takut dan sakit yang begitu besar menekannya dan membuatnya merasa terjatuh dalam lubang hitam yang dalam seakan-akan tanpa dasar. Tetapi rasa sakit itu tidak berhenti mengiris-iris tubuhnya membuatnya memohon kematian akan menghentikan rasa sakitnya.

Setelah rasa sakit yang dirasa seperti seumur hidupnya, Light kembali membuka matanya. Dia melihat seorang gadis berlari menyebrangi jalan. Dia mengikutinya. Berikutnya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang besar mendekatinya, sebuah truk. Kemudian bagai slow motion, Light merasakan tubuhnya terhempas, merasakan setiap bagian tubuhnya yang terhantam dan kesakitan yang dengan cepat menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya serta suara tulang-tulangnya yang hancur berkeretakan berbunyi dengan nyaring di telinganya. Light berusaha menutup telinganya, berusaha menutupinya dari suara mengerikan yang perlahan menghancurkan tubuhnya.

Semua yang menjadi korban Light, bahkan Light tidak sempat lagi berpikir, dia pernah membunuh. Tubuh yang tidak dimilikinya tetapi merasakan sakit, perasaan yang tidak disadarinya tetapi merasakan takut. Satu-persatu dia meghadapi kematian para korbannya hingga akhirnya, dia tidak lagi menyadari siapa dia, apa yang tengah terjadi atau kenapa dia harus merasakan semua penderitaan itu…

* * *

yooooooo...lol

klo tertarik ma kelanjutannya, riviw yahh...


	2. Chapter 2

hehe... agak sadis yahh openingnya...??

levelna uda diturunin koq...tenang ajah...

XXXX

"…pergilah.."

makhluk itu menggenggam buku bersampul hitam yang perlahan muncul di tangannya. Dia menatap buku itu dengan kedua mata merahnya, dan meletakkan buku itu di jaring rantai yang terikat di pinggangnya lalu berjalan di tanah yang gersang dan berbatu.

"Ryukk !"

Ryukk berbalik menatap shinigami dengan tubuh berwarna merah darah yang hampir identik dengannya menghampirinya. Ryukk menatapnya dengan mata besarnya dan menyeringai.

" Hooo……..Ada apa Light?"

" Kau masih lama di situ? Aku mau turun".

Ryukk menatap Light masih dengan seringainya perlahan berdiri dan menyingkir dari lubang hitam di hadapannya.

" Apa aku boleh ikut?"

Light tidak menghiraukan Ryukk, dia melompat ke dalam lubang dan mengepakkan sayap merahnya diikuti Ryukk yang tidak berhenti menyunggingkan seringainya di belakangnya.

_" Ini menarik fu..fu..fu…"_

Mereka terbang di atas kota yang berkilauan dengan cahaya lampu di tengah gurun. Las Vegas. Light tertegun menatap cahaya di bawahnya dan banyaknya kehidupan di sana. Dia menatap setiap wajah, setelah beberapa saat, dia terbang menjauh. Ryukk menatap shinigami kembarannya yang berwarna merah dengan penasaran.

" Kau tidak mengambil salah satu dari mereka?"

" Aku tidak tertarik. Mereka kurang hidup".

Ryukk menatap Light, dia tetap Light yang dulu sama sekali tidak berubah _"menarik"_, pikirnya.

" Tidak heran kau mengatakannya. Manusia menamai kota itu Sin City".

Light tidak menghiraukannya dan terus terbang di sebuah kota di kaki bukit. Mereka terbang selama beberapa saat di tengah kota. Akhirnya mereka berhenti berkeliling dan berdiri di sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Mata Light terhenti pada seorang anak dengan rambut pirang yang baru saja keluar dari gedung bersama beberapa orang berpakaian rapi, tetapi anak itu sendiri hanya memakai piama dengan rambut agak acak-acakan. Ryukk di sebelahnya menyeringai menatap Light yang terlihat sangat tertarik pada anak itu. Mereka kemudian terbang lagi setelah anak itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan meluncur pergi. Tidak berapa lama, di gedung yang lain muncul seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang yang diikat dua. Dia keluar dari gedung dengan wajah tersenyum. Ryukk menatap gadis itu dan menyembunyikan kegembiraan yang aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka berdua menjadi partner.

" _Jadi, sekarang dia tinggal di kota ini ya.."_

tiba-tiba Ryukk tersadar, Light di sebelahnya juga menatap Misa. Dia bisa mengatakan, Light sangat tertarik pada Misa, terlebih dengan panjangnya rentang hidup yang dimiliki Misa. Tidak heran, setelah shinigami bernama Jealous menambahkan umurnya untuk Misa, Rem juga mengorbankan hidupnya untuk Misa. Dia adalah manusia dengan rentang hidup terpanjang yang pernah di ketahui Ryukk.

_" Hooo….apa kau akan mengambilnya Light?"_

Ryukk menatap Light yang masih memandangi Misa. Ada perasaan aneh yang membuat Light tertarik pada gadis itu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan panjang hidupnya. Setelah gadis itu pergi dengan mobilnya, Light mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang.

" Kemana?"

" Pulang"

" Tapi kau belum mengambil seorangpun", Ryukk dengan penasaran mengikuti Light kembali.

Setelah sampai di dunia shinigami, Ryukk tetap mengikuti Light yang masih belum menulis nama di bukunya. Dia sangat penasaran dengan korban Light. Apakah dia akan memilih Misa? Karena biasanya shinigami akan memilih manusia dengan rentang hidup yang panjang. Akhirnya Light duduk di atas batu dan melepaskan bukunya dari jaring rantai di pinggangnya, dan mulai menulis di dalamnya. Ryukk meliriknya, bukan Amane Misa yang ditulis Light, melainkan nama anak berpiama yang mereka lihat.

Ryukk menyeringai. _"Menarik.."_

* * *

_**hahaha...**_

_**aq cuma ngebayangin, manusia yg jadi shinigami itu ngambil wujud shinigami yang ngasih dia buku...**_

_**hope you agree with me **_

_**keep on support meee...!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ooooooh………_

_Karena ini cepter terakir en rasanya bakalan panjang…._

_Siapin air minum, sbelumnya, pigi ke toilet dulu, sbelum ntar ga bisa pigi._

_Fufufufu…. Lanjuuuuuuut….XD_

XXX

Ryukk selalu tertarik pada Light. Semua yang dilakukan Light semasa hidupnya sebagai manusia selalu membuat Ryukk tertarik, hingga menjadi shinigami pun, mungkin yang dilakukan Light tetap menarik dan itulah yang membuat Ryukk selalu berada di dekat Light. Light sudah melupakan kehidupan sebelumnya sebagai manusia. Bahkan Ryukk yang membunuhnya di depan matanya pun sudah terlupakan sama sekali. Walau begitu, Ryukk juga tidak berniat menceritakannya. Menceritakan rahasia masa lalu shinigami lain itu termasuk pelanggaran, dan hukumannya berat. Ryukk tidak mungkin melakukannya.

Hari itu Ryukk berjalan ke lubang hitam untuk mencari korban. Di sana sudah ada Light yang juga sedang mamandang ke dalam lubang hitam.

"Kau benar-benar akan mengambilnya?"

Ryukk memecahkan keheningan, walau tidak membuat Light mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis pirang berkepang itu.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah melihat manusia sehidup ini. Rentang hidupnya yang begitu panjang belum pernah kulihat pada manusia lain"

"Jadi kau setiap hari datang ke sini hanya untuk mengagumi rentang hidup manusia ini?!"

Light memalingkan wajahnya menatap Ryukk, lalu perlahan berdiri dan melompat ke dalam lubang, mengepakkan sayapnya ke dunia manusia. Ryukk memang penasaran, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk tinggal. Sudah lama dia mengenal Light, dan dia tahu kapan Light sedang tidak ingin diganggu, jadi lebih baik ya didiamkan saja.

Ryukk menatap ke lubang hitam, memilih seorang pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian tentara. Dia berlari di tengah reruntuhan bangunan dengan senapan di tangannya. Pemuda itu masih memiliki rentang hidup 42 tahun, cukup untuk membuat Ryukk sedikit bersantai. Kemudian Ryukk menulis nama pemuda itu di dalam bukunya dan beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah ledakan melemparkan pemuda itu, mengantarnya ke kematian.

XXX

Sudah lama Light memperhatikan Misa. Dari awal melihatnya, entah kenapa membuat Light ingin melihatnya lagi. Hari demi hari, dia menjadi terobsesi. Sangat aneh bagi seorang dewa kematian yang biasanya hanya memikirkan hidupnya sendiri.

Light terbang di atas jembatan berwarna merah dalam badai. Dia mengikuti sebuah mobil yang membawa Misa. Misa di dalam mobil sesekali berbicara pada orang yang duduk di kursi depan. Wajahnya selalu ceria, seakan-akan dia selalu merasa senang. Apa karena hal itu rentang hidupnya bisa sepanjang yang dilihatnya?

Setelah sampai di sebuah gedung, Misa keluar dari mobil, dan kemudian mobil itu pergi. Di gedung itulah Misa tinggal dan itu bukan yang pertama kalinya Light mengikutinya. Seperti biasa, Misa masuk ke kamarnya, meletakkan tasnya dan duduk di meja riasnya. Kemudian dia mengangkat sebuah pigura yang duduk di mejanya.

"Raito.."

dari balik punggung Misa, Light bisa melihat foto Misa yang memeluk seorang pemuda dalam pigura itu. Pemuda bernama 'Raito' dalam foto itu sudah mati, itulah yang diketahui Light. Tetapi yang tidak dipahaminya, Misa sama sekali tidak tertarik pada laki-laki lain selain 'Raito' ini. Dia seorang artis besar, banyak yang tertarik padanya. Tetapi setiap hari, setiap berada di rumah, Misa tidak pernah absen menyapa 'Raito' ini. Saat itulah, wajah ceria Misa akan berubah. Tersenyum menahan kesedihan. Pemandangan itu lama-kelamaan membuat Light sebal dan lambat laun merasakan benci pada pemuda bernama 'Raito' itu.

Setelah Misa bersiap untuk tidur, Light keluar dan terbang mencari mangsa.

XXX

Hari itu seperti biasa. Ryukk yang bosan hanya melamun. Tiga shinigami di depannya yang mengajaknya bergabung dalam taruhan tidak dihiraukannya. Kemudian dia melihat Light lewat, berjalan ke lubang hitam. Ryukk melompat dari tempatnya duduk dan mengikuti Light.

"Hey! Kau mau turun Light?!"

"Mungkin..", Light menjawabnya dengan acuh tanpa menatap Ryukk. Mereka memandang ke dalam lubang hitam. Seperti yang sudah diduga Ryukk, wajah Misa yang muncul lagi, tetapi…

"Hooo…….Sepertinya kau memang tertarik pada manusia ini yaa.."

Light hanya menatap Misa dengan terkejut, tanpa memberi komentar apapun pada Ryukk, dia melompat, terbang ke dunia manusia, diikuti Ryukk.

_"Heh?! Apa-apaan? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Baru 3 hari….ya, baru 3 hari aku tidak melihatnya….kenapa hidupnya tiba-tiba tinggal sebentar lagi…?!"_

Light terbang di atas kerumunan orang banyak yang ramai. Diantara mereka terlihat Misa yang berdiri di atas karpet berwarna merah sedang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah kerumunan yang terus-terusan memanggil namanya. Light menatap Misa, tertegun. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Tidak mungkin Misa yang memiliki rentang hidup sepanjang itu bisa hilang secepat ini.

Tinggal sedikit lagi…..sebentar lagi…. Dengan cepat mata Light melihat sekelilingnya. Orang-orang yang memanggil-manggil nama Misa, orang-orang yang mengangkat kamera, memotret, menarik kabel, mengangkat lampu, barisan orang berkaca mata hitam, lalu di sana. Dia berdiri sendiri, mengangkat pistol di tangan kanannya, mengarahkannya….pada Misa.

Ryukk menatap orang itu, lalu Misa dan terakhir, dia menyeringai saat melihat Light menarik buku hitamnya.

"_..tidak mungkin…"_

beberapa saat kemudian, orang bersenjata itu terjatuh, dan sebelum angka di atas kepala Misa habis, tiba-tiba saja angka itu bertambah begitu saja dan dengan seringainya Ryukk menangkap sebuah buku hitam yang terjatuh dari tangan Light yang terurai menjadi pasir.

XXX

Ryukk meletakkan buku hitam milik Light di sebuah batu hitam berbentuk meja yang besar di ujung tangga.

"Dia sudah selesai.."

lalu Ryukk berjalan meninggalkan batu besar itu menuruni tangga panjang yang membawanya ke tanah gersang dan berbatu.

Setelah Ryukk tidak tampak lagi dari meja itu, buku itu terurai menjadi pasir.

"Light. Hukuman terakhirmu, karena kau telah menyia-nyiakan cinta manusia dalam hidupmu, maka dengan cinta juga, kau akan menghancurkan dan membunuhmu".

**……THE END…..**

_

* * *

_

ah…selesai…

_oits! Sebelum unjuk rasa terjadi, ada yg musti dilurusin._

_**Nama Raito: **__Misa adalah orang Jepang yang punya logat Japanese. Jadi, bakalan susah buat dia ngerubah kebiasaan ngucapin nama Light sebagai Raito._


End file.
